


Reflections

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Willana - Freeform, chillywood, reflections, thoughts, willton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will reflects on his past relationships, what they all share in common, and how his current relationship with Frederick stands out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for my recent spamming of fics but when I have ideas I have to run with them. Like always the well will run dry soon enough and it will be months for my next post.   
> The Willton ship is ruining my life.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't sue me

Will sat on his porch, scotch in hand, watching the dogs play. His mind beginning to drift, thoughts rushing to the forefront. First Alana came to his mind and he smiled. He thought of how he was instantly attracted to her, drawn from the moment their eyes met. Even if it didn't go anywhere he was happy for the kiss they shared. Even if she had rejected him he at least he got to feel her lips against his. He got to taste her and feel her body warm him in that cold room. Will wanted her to understand him but what she understood was not who he really was inside.

Hannibal had been another person he had been with. Unlike Alana he shared his bed many times. Will had shared so many intimate thoughts with him it was inevitable. It was unlike anything he had experienced before and he was thankful for that. Hannibal understood him. He got him unlike anyone ever had in his life. Will chuckled to himself thinking how he he use to say only his dogs were the ones that understood him. That understanding was something Will needed and what kept him holding on for so long. Even though they crashed and burned, to say the very least, he still wouldn't change a thing.

Will smiled as Winston and Buster settled down next to him. His hand instinctively ran to the dogs, sharing pets between them. Sometimes he thought of what his life would be like without his pack. He never enjoyed the thoughts and wondered what would bring such things to his mind in the first place. Continuing to stroke his boys he thought of his current situation.

He was currently sharing a bed and life with Frederick Chilton. A man that he had originally despised but in true Frederick fashion managed to weasel his way into Will's life. There was something about him something Will couldn't didn't understand at first. He soon realized there was more to Frederick than most could see. Underneath the cocky attitude and air of entitlement was a man like no other. Much to Will's surprise the older man was desperately searching for approval, for acceptance. As Will's mind further wandered he realized it made perfect sense. He knew we often masked what we were really feeling inside. Frederick carried himself as if he was the only person he needed but inside that was the furthest from the truth.

Another smile crossed Will's face as he thought about Frederick kicked back in one of the recliners in Will's living area, no their living area, enjoying a glass of wine or reading a book. He always wore reading glasses and Will always thought they humanized him, made him approachable. Will would often stand watching the older man, thinking how content Frederick seemed in those moment. Content and safe not wanting to be anywhere else. Those were the things that made Will think that this time he had found the real thing. For Will both Alana and Hannibal were about his need to be understood, and his hidden acceptance of their protection. Frederick on the other hand was different.

It wasn't about Will's need to be understood but who him and Frederick were together. The times when Frederick was in an old white shirt and his infamous bikini briefs or sitting on the porch, cup of tea in hand, were what made the relationship. They were both content and happy and even though Will didn't know it, that was what he had wanted all along.

Will heard the dogs start barking, their tails all wagging. He stood up front his spot on the porch looking out at the car pulling up his driveway. As rocks crunched under tires, echoing through the quiet night, he felt a familiar warmth him over. The warmth that only the other man made him feel. It felt like the warmth of home, the warmth of belonging. Will was surprised he even knew what that felt like given his childhood but he knew that's what it had to feel like. As Frederick stepped out of his car, greeting the dogs, Will thought maybe he didn't mind being psychoanalyzed after all.


End file.
